Double Trouble
by HellionKyou
Summary: Segueal to Secrets. Hard core Lemons, love, how their life is now from fve years into the future, read secrets first. R/R Please therewll be more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

Sequeal to Secrets

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

Cece/Gunther

5 years later.

Five years since well everything, Lilliana is now five of age and too much like her mother. CeCe now talks to her mom. CeCe still dances. Gunther and CeCe moved out when they graduated.

Lilliana has beautiful fire ball red hair and eyes like her father but, she made both them look just fair compaired to her.

"Mommy I want a cookie."

"Yeah so do I."

lilliana was confused.

"Your father hid them from us."

lilliana Pouted. "When I start school, and if someone makes fun of my last name can I hit them?"

Gunther walked in just in time. "No, ignore zhem, zhe'll leave you alone."

"And If not by all means." CeCe smiled.

"CeCe..." Gunther was a little shocked.

"What, she deserves to dish it out if she's being picked n, our little girl will not be picked on, like we were."

"Oh...Daddy I broke your betwinkler thingy."

Gunthers mouth dropped.

CeCe started to laugh.

"Vell I hid the cookies."

"I'll find them." Lilliana spat right back.

Gunther looked at CeCe and his daughter.

"Like mother, like daughter. Spreaking of, ve have dinner to night vith my parents tanight."

Lilliana started to jump for oy. "Will aunt Tinka be there?"

"Yup."

"Yay."

XxxxXxXxXxxxxXxxXX

At the HessenHeffer parents.

Lilliana literally ran into the house and leaped in her granfathers arms.

"My you've gotten big."

CeCe and Gunther walked in.

"Fire ball, and little fire ball."Tinka said.

"Yeah."

"Must be fun." Tinka smiled.

"She is more like her mother everyday. I love it." Gunther said.

Lilliana jumpe out of her granfathers arms hugged her grandmother and leaped into the arms of Tinka who was now married to TY. Tinka and TY had four children two sets of twins, Kacey Blue girl twin was Jesse Blue both girls. The twin boys We're named Cutter and Carter Blue.

The twin girls were 3 years old and the twin boys were one years old.

"Oh so nice,ze whole family is here." Mama said

CeCe slightly smiled.

"Aw my poor CeCe have you und your mother patched zhings up?"

She shrugged, "She's getting better. But I can't worry about her much anymore because I have my own family.

"Talk to here, before it's to late und you regret it." Tinka said.

CeCe nodded.

"Ohk..enough of sad memory lane, shall ve eat?" Mama said.

Tinka Put Lilliana down and ran to her looked down. "I want siblings."

CeCe blushed. Gunther replyed. "Keep vishing for it and your dreams vill come true."

XXX

Sitting around the table. Lilliana poked at first. "Is zhere a problem Lilly?"

"What am I eating?"

Four people at the same time yelled . "You don't want to know, but it's good."

The four was CeCe,Gunther, Tinka dn Ty.

Lilly looked around and shrugged and began to eat meat that tasted really good and strange fruites that she stared at for awhile, the closed her eyes and ate picked up a round white thing, and popped it in her mouth and eat it, with joy.

"Hunny you just ate an eye ball." CeCe said.

Lilliana looked at her. "So, I like it."

Gunther and Tinka laughed.

"CeCe I'm surprised you haven't given us more more granchidren like Tinka and TY."

CeCe blushed. She covered her daughters ears and whispered. "We're working on it."

Mama started to laugh, as well as papa.

XXXxxxXXXXxxx

After CeCe and Gunther got home they left Lilliana,at her grandparents for the night.

Gunther pulled into a full blow kiss, picked her up and laid her on the bed as he followed.

She ripped off his shirt, and removed hers. He pulled her up in a kiss and undid her bra, tossing it aside, he kissed down her chest.

He laid her back down, they rolled around, on their huge bed, tearing the others left over articals of clothing on the floor. He managed to be land back on top of her. Kissing every inch of her.

CeCe moaned in delight, and laughed when he bit her side. She was a little shocked when he thrusted into her, she moaned loud enough that if their daughter was home would come through the door like a bat out of hell. Luckily that wasn't the case and he loved to hear his woman moan. She enoyed biting and clawing him, causing him to growl and moan in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled up in his lap, she pushed him back. His member still in her core, she clawed and bit at his chest, causing him to moan, she danced with his member in her, enjoying all the positions and the fell of him, he then grabbed her, pulled her up and then pulled her down hard, she couldn't help but to moan. She bit his neck for that, and kissed his lips, while moving in postion with their hips.

"God CeCe."

"It's been too long." She said.

"It's been a week."

"Like I said it's been too long."

He chuckled.

"Don't laugh just mak love to me all night."

He nodded flipping her over and pumping inside her, hard and fast. Then hard and slow, feeling her walls close in on his member, She arched back and moaned, she reached her peak, and he released himself inside her. But that didn't stop them for long. He pulled out of her, she pouted. He grabbed some his and her oils he got.

He applied the his to his, and her's to her. She moaned when he touched her. He then slid right into her, both moaning. The oils felt like electricity running though them.. He kissed her every moment he could, and slowly made her love to her. Her hands travled, and scratching him. He hand one hand under her, and the other playing with her breasts, that were firm and bigger than they were five years ago.

CeCe thought she was in heaven, never wanting this bliss to ever end. He began to go faster, until his body released again, but sh hadn't so he thursted hard inside her. He clawed her back, and began to suck on her neck, her callor bone, her chest plate, his cleavage, her nipples , engulfing one in his mouth and the other in his hand, he bit her nipple. She cried out in extacy.

He finally felt her walls tighten as she released. He sat up, she crawled into his lap, his member gladly to enter the wet core, she sat up, so hier boobs where in his face,and she was moving her body differently, his member had just released and now was all hard again, she danced her nipples by his mouth. He grabbed her and started to suck on one nipple, biting, licking, switching to the other, doing the exact thing to the other one, she sat up futher and slammed down, hard where his entire hard member was inside her wet and moist pussy. He moaned and pulled her to his lips where she moaned in his mouth. He streched out and was inside on top of her. After about 8 hours of none stop sex, They lay naked curled up to one another. "Lets do it again next time Lilliana is at her grand parents" CeCe said

"Or we could do it everynight, as long as your more quiet." Gunther said.

CeCe smiled and agreed, She kissed his lips and they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Gunther got a phone call that his parents were dropping off Lilly in two hours. CeCe and Gunther quickly got cleaned up, dressed, and covered what could be seen by their daughter. By that time...Their baby was back home. CeCe picked her up. "Did you have fun baby?"

"Yeah."

The smile their daughter made shined like Gunthers eyes and CeCe's beautiful looks.

Mama walked up to Gunther.

"Vhen ever you need a "break" you tell us." Mamaa smiled. Gunther blushed.

"Mama are you a dancer?"

"Yes I am the best."

"Was daddy?"

"He was ok." CeCe laughed.

"Zhanks."

"Then I'm gonna be a dancer too, and be the best." Lilliana said.

Thats chapter one. R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

HK

Disclaimer

2

Lilliana kept going on and on how she would be the best dancer the world has ever seen and then telling her parents she wanted siblings, and to get some fearie to greant her wish. Then she questioned on how she didn't have a twin, her aunt Tinka had two sets and her father,Tinkas twin they just had her.

"I dunno sweety, it just turned out that way." CeCe said sweetly as she tucked her into bed.

"I don't like being an only child, mama."

"Don't worry, your wishes will come true."

She made a small frown. "Is daddy gonna try and betwinkle them?"

CeCe laughed. "Probably."

"Well, we'll see about that, mama."

CeCe couldn't help but laugh, she kissed her daughter on the head. "Good night baby girl."

"Night Mama...where's daddy?"

"He'll be home later. No go to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxx

CeCe sat on the couch watching a horror movie, while he husband was out. When CeCe's Mom dropped by .

CeCe answered the door. "Mom it's late, Lilly is asleep."

"I know I just wanted to stop by."

"It's been a while since, you last saw us, are you still angry at me?"

"No, I can't be. You grew up, got married and now your 21. I just got off work, and wanted to know how you are doing."

"I'm ...I'm going to bed."

"Night sweety."

"Yeah." CeCe shut the door and sighed, going back to the couch. She now had a headach, and turned off the movie and just sat in the dark , till her husband came home, he turned on the lights and saw CeCe just staring off into the distance.

He quickly went to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine.."

"CeCe..."

"my mom dropped by, it just gave me a headach is all."

Gunther sat beside he. "She's trying."

"Then why am I still mad?"

"Because she kicked you out five years ago."

CeCe gave him the :I know duh: look.

"Com on, lets go to bed."

I'm not tired."

"Vho said anyzhing about sleeping."

CeCe smiled, as they silents ran to their room.

They started to kiss and remove clothing, She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Kissing him with passion, and trying not to make any sound.

He got her where he wanted her, and thursted in her and kissed her. CeCe growled in her mouth and clawed him. He pulled away. "We have to be quiet"

"Sorry Bay-bee."

"oh fuck your gonna tease me."

"Just enoy it,I know I vill." They whispered,

she closed her eyes and he slowly, pushed in and out of her. The feel of his hard member was amazing. He kissed at her neck, sweetly and tenderly. This felt more like pampering than teasing. He put more of his weight on her, so he could be closer and not get a cramp in his arm. He kissed her slowly and lovingly.

His body wanted to go faster, but he knew their Little girl would barg in. So he kept his mind soild. His lower body moved in and out of her so gental like, her hips wanted to join him, but that would lead to loud sex.

He always got harder when he thought of her, touched her, was inside her. He was rather larg and CeCe loved it. but at the moment he wasn't fully in her yet.

He placed his lips on hers, moved up, sinking into her core, she moaned his name. he slowly pulled out and slowly moved back in. Before he knew it he had cum. She felt the warmth of his seeds pour into her body as her walls tightened, and she had her orgasim.

He slid off her, CeCe wrapped a robe around her body.

"Vhere ya going?"

"To check on our baby."

gunther smiled and put on some boxers.

Little fire ball was sound asleeep drooling on her pillow.

CeCe smiled and walked out of her room and walked down the hall into hers and Gunthers. She shut the door, lightly and removed the robe grabbing a pair of his boxers and and his shirt and put them on.

"That was magickal." She kissed him.

"Yeah, Vanna go again?"

"Tomorrow."

He smiled as her eyes closed, he leaned over and kissed her ear, whispering "I Zhink I got you pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

CeCe got Lilliana off to school as, as Gunther slept in. They had 4 hours to themselves.

Gunther got up and went to his wife. "I'ma gonna go get your a test."

"It cant show up now..."

"CeCe.."

"Sides I have one in our medicine cubbard."

"Take it, take it, take it." Gunther was jumpy as fuck.

"Ok, i'm goin'."

CeCe grabbed the test, peed on it and Gunther waited outside the bathroom.

She came out five minutes later. Handing him the test.

"We're gonna have double trouble."

"Huh."

"I have a feeling I may have twins."

Gunther smiled. "Oh please don't do anyzihng crazy."

"I'm older now, calm down. Well we can stop having sex now."

Gunthers mouth dropped, eyes widened. "WHAT!"

CeCe laughed, she hugged him and kissed him. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you vanna play zhat game." He tossed on the bed and just placed kisses all over her.

XXXX

Lilliana came home. Her parents were dressed up. "Come on princess, we are gonna go see your grandparents."

"Ok I'll go look pretty like mama." Lilliana ran to her room, and came out wearing a cute pink top and a pink skirt.

"Aw my princess looks cute, but let me help"

XXXXXXXXXXx

The Hessenheffer parents.

They waited till everyone was in the living room.

"So Vas ze good news."

"I'm Pregnant!"

"I helped." Gunther said.

CeCe looked at him. "Obvisouly."

"So my wish came true, I'll have siblings?" Lilliana asked.

Gunther nodded.

Lilliana started jumping up and down.

"Double Trouble."Tinka said

Gunther couldn't stop smiling. It was like he got a gold sticker.

"Daddy did you win a prize, you keep smiling?"

Gunther leaned down picked up his girl. "You are my prize. Your mom, and your unborn siblings, so yes I von a very precious zhing."

Lilliana smiled. "Do you want a gold star?"

Gunther laughed.

"Vhy vould I need one vhen I am holding ze brightest star?"

"So you can put it on your forhead.

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

HellionKyou

Disclaimer

3

It's been three weeks since CeCe found out she was Pregnant. Sitting with Ty,Tinka and her husband in Gunther and Cece's Appartment.

"Ya know, I'm only three weeks, how do you guys even get that I'm having twins?" She looked a little confused.

"Vell older fire ball, Gunther and I are twins, you know. And TY and I have twins."

"Yeah and Gunther and I have a five year old, who breaks betwinklers."

"Vell zhis time vill be different. Trust us, and oh if you zhink you ate anything veird vith Lilly, zhen your in for food zhats not somezhing you should eat."

"My daughter likes to eat eyeballs." CeCe made the, what could be worse face.

"You just weight." TY said. "TinkaBelle craved cow brains, while still in the cow."

"I simply vanted a taste."

"No you wanted it's brain, because you said it's fresher that way."

Tinka and Gunther laughed.

"Ew." CeCe said but couldn't stop laughing.

"Well as long as my babies are healthy I don't care if they are twins." CeCe smiled.

Gunther just smiled at her. "But i'm getting on somekind of birthcontrol after this one or two..." She said to Gunther with a half harsh tone.

"More fun for me. "Gunther said.

"We seriously do not need to know about your and Cece's sex life." TY Said

"Oh you want details I can give you thoughs, he only made a statment." CeCe said.

"NO." TY said.

"Vell it's getting late, ve better go, and go get the kids, it's about their bed time." Tinka said.

By time they left, CeCe had a craving. "I'm hungry."

"For what my bay-bee?"

"hmm...I don't know." She looked in the fridge and shut it. When Lilliana was dropped off by the Hessenheffer grandparents.

She ran to her mommy. "Look I have a starfish."

CeCe looked at it, sutvives well without water. Gunther kept an eye on his woman.

CeCe smelt it and then bit into it.

"NO Mommy Dont EAT HER, she has feelings too!." Lilliana screamed.

Gunther got the starfish away from his wife, and put it in a fish bowl fool of water and gave it to his daughter telling her to put in her room and hide it.

Lilliana did as she was told.

Gunther crossed his arms. "A star fish...really?"

"It looked yummy."

Gunther hung his head low, and shook it back and forth.

"Hunny you can't eat our babies, creatures." Gunther told her.

"A nibble?"

"No."

"Fine then I want a strawberry and banana smoothy with fish heads mixed in with it."

Gunther has eatin some of the messed up food because of his family, but he just found that wrong. He had a grossed out look on his face.

"Ve're out of fish heads."

"Oh, well use grass, there is plenty of that."

"No zhe grass died."

CeCe gave him the _don't test me_ look.

"Ok ok, you win. I'll be right back, don't eat the starfish."

CeCe sighed and sat in the soft and comfy chair. 5 minutes later he was back, made her smoothy and handed it to her. Watching to see if she'd actually drink it. And she did, all of it.

"Still hungry?"

"Well, cow brains does sound good."

"I love you, but no vay on zhe cows."

CeCe just looked at him and licked her lips.

"Goat? I know you can get me a goats brain."

Gunther sighed,"Really?" He was whining, he knew she'd just begun to crave weird food and was not wanting to her eat the goats.

"It vill take avile for a goat to get here."

CeCe smiled. "Ok then I'll take a banana with garlic and peanut butter and chocolate, and ranch dressing with mustard on bread, please."

Luckily he turned around, so CeCe wouldn't see the faces's he was making but...

"Gunther I don't care if your grossed out, it's your kids or kid which ever, wants it."

"I know."

"Ohhh add some ice cream to it."

"Vould you have me blender it?"

"Oh yeah thats sounds good."

He made a pouty face. "I was kidding."

"But I'm not."

"As you desire my queen."

XXXX

Ok so after CeCe ate some fucked up food she brushed her teeth and got ready to bed. Gunther checked on his daughter, she was asleep, her star fish was under her bed. He kissed her good night, and her eyes slightly opened. "Why did mommy try and eat her?"

"Your mommy is pregnant, she's didn't mean to upset you."

Lilliana smiled. "Ok. Love you daddy." Lilliana kissed him on the cheek and went back to sleep. He smiled, and walked out of her room. Having CeCe in his life was like he died and went to heaven, but now that he has her and their daughter and CeCe being pregnant, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

He walked to the kitchen and called his twin.

"What is up, Gunther?"

"She wants cow brains, a goat, and she bit a starfish tryng to eat it."

Tinka just laughed. "Oh it gets vorse."

"Yeah I know."

"Night Gunther."

"Night Tinka"

XX

CeCe was sound asleep, drooling. He crawled in beside her and watched her sleep for awhile till he himself passed out.

The night was steady, and peaceful for them both till Gunther was literally punched in the face, he woke up thinking their was a break in, and then see CeCe and her knuckles are swollen. "Bitch, Get me some damn jolly ranchers,NOW." Still asleep mind you. Gunther noticed he had a bloody lip, but he got up, got dressed and walked out of the appartment.

Morning hit, and the sunlight beamed in on CeCe and her firey hair. She awoke, and noticed her knuckles hurt a little. She didn't see Gunther instead, when she sat up her body was covered in jolly ranchers. "Whoa what the hell."

"Gunther!" She got up, knocking the jolly ranchers all over the place, she ran to the living room and found him sitting in the chair, asleep.

She tapped him to awaken him. He groaned and woke up.

"Who hit you?"She asked all concerned. "And why are you asleep in the chair."

"You hit me in your sleep, called me a bitch and told me to get yout jolly ranchers _NOW_ " He explained. CeCe was teary eyed she sat on his lap, and hugged him, I am so sorry I, I didn't know I did that..I'..."She started to cry. He hugged her back. "So I got you alot of jolly ranchers and decided to sleep in the chair, just in case...But I know it's not your fault you were asleep. So stop crying...you know you hit hard for a sleeping person, vhat vere you dreaming?"

"I don't really know only that I was talking to someone and I wanted jolly ranchers." She said as she whipped away her tears.

"Is Lilly awake yet?"

"Not yet."

CeCe started up on her crying. "Please stop crying, this is not a big deal."

Her brown eyes looked into his beautiful ocean blue, he wasn't lieing and he wasn't mad at her. "I can make it up to you tanight."

Gunther smiled, with his busted bottom lip. "I'm in."

"Who's in where." Lilliana came out of her room yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Uh." Both

"I was just telling your mom, zhat your starfish is in a bowl and not to eat it." Gunther smiled, CeCe crossed her fingers.

Lilliana just looked at them. "Yeah sure...But her leg grew back so I don't care what you two talk about, I can barly understand you at times."

"Your five, how do you have your mothers identical personality?"

"I don't know. Whats for breakfast?"

"Well what do you want?" CeCe asked.

"Bacon."

"Of course, just like your uncle." CeCe got up, while Gunther swatted her on the ass.

"Hey mommy didn't do anything bad, why did you spank her."

Lilliana wasn't stupid and noticed more than she was intended to see, but didn't understand half the stuff they talked about. But that didn't stop her voice of opinion.

Gunther just froze.

"Lilly if you want bacon then come and sit at the table."

"But.."

"Butt nothing, sit." CeCe smiled at Gunther. That would of been difficult to explain. Gunther got up and helped with breakfast his daughter wasn't just eatin bacon and his wife was gonna conger something weird up for her self.

"What if they ask?" CeCe asked referring to his fat lip.

"I'll make somezhing up."

Lilliana sat there and just looked at them.

"How did you two meet?" she randomly asked

"In first grade, when he and his twin were exchange students, from old country. It's rather funny they annoyed the living day lights out of Rocky and myself for years..."

Gunther started in. "On purpose to, zhey vere our frienimies, but I secretly had a crush on your mother. I vasn't popular like her, I didn't have anyone but Tinka, and Loving her in secret hurt..."

CeCe began "Then I swollowed my pride, and confessed. Good thing is I didn't feel stupid, because our emotions were the same."

"So mama was a princess and you were a frog?"

"In away yes." Gunther said.

"I won't ever be shy like that. " Lilliana said.

"Ha, you say that now." CeCe said

"Vell she could be like I was?

CeCe looked at him with brow up.

"Ok maybe not." He looked away.

CeCe had just got done with Lillianas food, handing her it, noticing the ground began to spin she grabbed her head, eerything started to go fuzzy. "Gun..." Was all she could get out before she blacked out and fell backwards, Gunther luckily caught her before she hit the ground.

"MAMA!"

"Gunther dialed 911, and then called his sister, to take care of his daughter.

Tinka and Ty and their two sets of twins were there faster than the ambulance.

Xx

CeCe had awoken, finding her self in the hospital.

"How'd I get here?"

"You collasped." Gunther said. "Don't worry Tinka is watching Lilly. "They said it was low blood sugar."

CeCe put her hand on her stomach. "Do you think it could just be me? That I'm so weak to carry."

Gunther shook his head. "If zhat was it ya zhink ya could of carried Lilly?"

"I, we could of lost her."

Gunther grabbed her hand and had her look at him. "Ve didn't lose Lilly, Ve are not losing the ones in you and I vill NOT lose you!" Tears in his eyes.

The doctor walked in. "Well Mrs. Hessenheffer You need to be takin vitamins, right now your body is a little weak, so take these, and I wanna see you in two weeks. You are free to go."

CeCe was handed for scrip of vitamins and other things.

XXX

Being older but CeCe was still so thin and small.

While at home, Lilliana was dropped off running to her mommy. Tears in her eyes. "Don't do that again." She ran and jumped in her moms arms, and hugged her.

Gunther was speaking to his twin.

"Is she ok?"

"For the most part shes on vitamins, because her body is weak, and she should of been taking zhem from the start of the pregnancy"

"She scared Lilly to death, Ve couldn't calm her down."

"CeCe knows to be careful, Lilly was about to eat breakfast, is vhen ithappened."

"You know she could mis-"

Gunther cut her off. "Don't say zhat."

"But-"

"No, she won't she can't"

there was a smll silence

"Nice Busted lip. I have to get back to my babies now."

"Zhanks again Tinka."

"Of course."

That night.

CeCe was already laying in bed waiting for her husband, he walked out of a steamy shower n only blue silky boxers and that it. She was eyeing him up and down.

"You like?"

"I love."

"Be glad zhat only you get see all zhis." He showed off his abs, his muscles.

Then CeCe frowned.

Gunther crawled into bed. "vas is vrong?"

"I'm stupid. I should of been on vitamins. I need to watch myself and stop being reckless. I dont want to ever come close to losing or losing-"

He cut her off with his lips. "Smart girl. Sides I'm here too and not for delcoration."

"I know, But I think Lilly is going to be glued to be me for the next week."

"I'm gonna be glued to you forever."

She laughed at him and kissed him.

He pinned her down, "Now isn't zhere something you owe me?"

She started to laugh. "Oh yeah." She pulled him down on her into a deep passionate kiss, as the pay back from earlie began to continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any ideas for next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Trouble**

**Hellionkyou**

**Disclaimer**

****

**4**

CeCe Hessheffer got up and ran to the bathroom, she didnt bother to close to the door, as she was on her knees thowing up in the toilet.

Gunther was awoken by this, he ran to her aid.

"Morning sickness." She said weakly. Getting up and brushing her teeth, using mouth wash, just to get the taste out of mouth. She and Gunther walked back to bed.

"You know, just because it's called morning sickness, doesn't mean you won't get sick vhen ever through out zhe day."

CeCe curled up. "I know.. Can you go check on Lilly make sure she didn't hear me?" She asked weakly.

"Of course." He said as he kissed his wife on the head.

Walking down the hall, he peeped into his daughters room, she hugging a goat plushy, and sound asleep." She crept back to his room and closed the door.

"Shes outta it."

"She is so like me, able to sleep through anything." CeCe smiled.

"Sometimes zhats a good zhing." He said as he laid beside his wife.

"Yeah, can you believe its been five years?"

"Doesn't seem zhat long." Gunther said. Tinka and Ty already have four, two sets of twins."

"Yeah I know, but their good parents, and I know their kids will turn out fine. And if, when they twins get older, if they are picked on Lilly will kick their ass."

Gunther laughed.

"You know the only thing that sucks right now, is God I crave sex 24/7."

Gunther smiled slyly at her. "Really now?"

"Yes, but since we have a five year old, we can only do when shes a sleep, or when she's at her grandparents."

Gunther cut her off, of thoughts and started to kiss her, the kiss started to get deeper and deeper, CeCe rolled on her back, as Gunther leaned over her. Kissing down her neck, to her callor bone, he then stopped and pulled away. He looked up. CeCe turned her head. There was a small knock on the door.

Gunther got off of CeCe, and CeCe sat up.

"Come in Lilly." The small five year old walked in, her parents room crying.

"Whats wrong baby?" CeCe asked, holding out her arms. Lilliana ran to her mom, while CeCe pulled her up on the bed. Lilliana was hugging on to her mom for dear life.

"Whats Vrong Lilly?"

"I..I...*Sniff* I had a ...*Snig* a dream mommy...*snif* mommy died!" She cried even harder.

"I'm not gonna die, baby girl. CeCe hugged her daughter. When she slowed her crying, Gunther was able to get his daughters attention. "Hey I vill never let your mommy die, ever."

Lilliana looked at her dad. "Promise."

"I promise."

After about an hour Lilliana was sound asleep in her mothers arms.

"She can stay in her for tonight."

Gunther agreed, he laid down, and curled up a little placing his arm around his child and wife.

XXXX

By morning.

CeCe called to her daughter to wake up, and that breakfast was ready. While Gunther was working on CeCe's weird food cravings.

Lilliana ran in the kitchen and sat down, to see bacon, pancakes and sunny side up.

"Thanks mommy."

CeCe kissed her daughter on the head. "Your welcome my dear."

"Ok CeCe I what you wanted."

"Besides you?"

Gunther blushed.

"I heard that." Lilliana said with her mouth full.

Gunther laid out a a try of kit kats with ranch dressing on them. Chocolate covere french fries, and a banana split.

"Oh yum, thanks baby." CeCe took the try sat down at the table, and ate along her daughter.

Lilliana watched her mommy.

"What?"

"I like eye balls, but you eat food I find gross, sept the banana split."

"Well your sinbling or siblings are craving this. Becuase trust me I find it gross myself. Sept the banana split.

"You better have twins."

"Whys that?"

"Becuase if one makes me made I can play with the other, sides I won't be alone anymore."

Gunther entered the conversation.

"You feel all lone?"

"At times."Gunther frowned.

"I know mommy had me when she was really young, and I know it's not that easy to just have a brother and sister, but at times I wish it was." Lilliana said as she ate the rest of her food.

CeCe sat up looked at Gunther, then took off like a bat of hell to the restroom.

Lilliana was about to follow, when Gunther grabbed her. "Is mommy ok?" Tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby girl, its just morning sickness."

CeCe came 10 minutes later and crueled up on the couch. Her daughter joined her. "Do you vant anyzhing?"

"Water, please."

He handed her a glass of ice cold water. "Thank you." her voice a little raspy.

There was a knock on the door. Gunher opened it. "Hello Gunther, how is CeCe?" Tinka walked right in.

"Look und see."

"Ek, morning sickness I take it."

"Yeah."

"Hi aunt Tinka." Lilliana said so full of life and love.

"Hey miss Lilly, vould you like to come and play vith your nieces and nephews?"

Lilliana jumped up. "Yes, But will my mommy be ok?"

Tinka looke at Gunther. Gunther whispere in her ear, of Lillianas dream.

"Oh your mommy is in good hands."

"Remember I promised I vould never let anyzhing happen her."

"Yeah."

"I ment it."

Lilliana smiled. "Is it ok if I go?" he looked at her mommy.

"Go and get dressed, baby."

Lilliana ran to her room, while the adults talked.

"How bad did you have morning sickness?"

"It was horrible, but it does pass."

Gunther sat on the couch.

CeCe curled up to him .

"I don't like it."

"No one does, CeCe. But I'll bring Lilly back tomorrow morning is that ok?"

"Yes." They both said.

Lilliana ran back in the same room with her parents and aunt, she had a small back pack on her. She kissed her mommy and dad good bye.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you more."

"What about me?"

"I love you daddy."

"Und I'll Alvays love you. Now go have fun."

They finally left, and CeCe laid her head on Gunther lap.

"So I thought girls bonded more vith zheir dads."

"Lilly and have a connection since we both almost died five years ago, a bond that was made the second I held her. But don't worry as she gets older her bond with you will form. Sides If you guys are right and I am having twins, then there will always be enough love to go around.

"Alvays und forever."

Sorry its short got any ideas u wanna add in, shoot, im open to suggestions.


End file.
